


Starscape

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Blast Off and Vortex are on their way back to Chaar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 Dysfunction AU  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (for mentioned injuries)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** Starscape  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Vortex onlined his optics and rebooted them twice.

The view out of Blast Off’s front window was full of colourful whirls and blinking spots in every shade of pink and red. It reminded him of the 3D-projector that Blast Off had got from Swindle.

Vortex sighed and shifted in the co-pilot’s seat.

“It’s cold,” he muttered and wrapped his arm around his torso. He only had one, the other merely a welded shut stump. He still had his tail rotors, but two of his main rotor blades were gone. 

“I redirected the heat of my engines into the cockpit,” Blast Off’s speakers announced. “It’s warm inside.”

Vortex pressed himself closer into the seat, not responding. They both knew full well why he was cold. He’d lost a lot of energon, and some lines inside his torso were still leaking, though slowly.

“Where are we heading?” Vortex asked. They had to be flying quite fast, because the whirls were getting bigger. Absently he wondered how fast Blast Off’s earth mode could go in space. 

“It’s the Energon Puddle nebula. We’ll find a stable space-portal there that'll bring us closer to Chaar.”

Blast Off never called Chaar their home, Vortex thought, but didn’t mention it.

“Energon Puddle nebula? You just made that up,” he said with a tired grin.

“No, it’s called that,” Blast Off replied in a matter of fact way. “But I’m not the one who named it. There were some scientists in Altihex with a… questionable sense of humour.” 

Vortex laughed, and his vents sputtered energon on his legs and onto the floor. “Oh…” he uttered. “Frag, I’m sorry.” Blast Off hated being leaked on.

Moving to get up and get a cloth, his feet hadn’t even fully touched the floor when Blast Off spoke up. “Sit still.”

“But-“

“Just stay on the seat…”

Vortex couldn’t deny that he was glad for the excuse. He was dizzy, and his equilibrium chip didn’t seem to work.

“You won’t drip more if you stay where you are,” Blast Off added, but it had an odd edge to it. 

Vortex’ jaw clenched, but he nodded and leant against the back rest again.

“Good,” the shuttle mumbled over speakers. Louder he said, “We’ll be back soon.” His energy field flared, worry embedded in it that Vortex knew Blast Off still didn’t know how to deal with.

Trying to get comfortable, Vortex kept staring outside at the nebula coming closer. When his optical input blurred, it really did look like a puddle of energon.


End file.
